


Almost Famous Friends

by dr_colbyjack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_colbyjack/pseuds/dr_colbyjack
Summary: The two of them faced each other, barely inches apart. His breath hitched when his eyes caught her’s and they stared at each other, silently. Taking a shaky breath, her lips crashed onto his. Their lips moved in sync to the sloppy, drunk kiss. He pulled away as he realized what was happening, leaving a tingling feeling on his lips.--rating will change in future chapters--





	1. Chapter 1

\-- _1311 words_ \--

 

It was a cold, crisp day in mid November. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to retain heat and tapped his foot impatiently.

“One second!” screamed a muffled voice from behind the door.

“We’re gonna be late, Mia!” Patrick replied with a sigh. He let out a breath and watched it disappear into the cold air in a puff of white. 

After a few minutes the door swung open to reveal a girl. Her auburn hair reached just past her shoulders and was neatly parted to the side. Her jacket reached past her knuckles, just a little too big for the petite girl.

“Ready?” she asked, flashing a half smile at Patrick. He watched her carefully as she walked towards the steps, taking a step down and managing to almost slip in the process.

“Woah there.” Patrick said with a laugh as he rushed to the girl’s side to help. He reached out his hand and Amelia wrapped her fingers around his, carefully walking down the steps. When she got to the bottom she let go, leaving his warm contact behind.

The two of them walked to school, joking and laughing and almost getting hit by a car while crossing the street. Teenagers swarmed the school parking lot, rushing into the open double doors.

“After you.” Patrick spoke as Amelia entered the school. The two of them looked around at the mess that truly is high school. Freshmen were scattered around, frantically trying to finish homework. The various cliques hung out by lockers, the teachers entered and exited the lounge holding mugs and thermoses, and–of course–Pete and Pierce stood by the bathrooms practically yelling at each other.

“Oh cut the shit, Pierce. He’s such an asshole to you!” Pete yelled, crossing his arms. Pierce couldn’t help but scoff.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about! He’s the sweetest guy and I don’t know what your problem is but-” her words were quickly cut short.

“You don’t know what my problem is!? Jesus, Pierce, the first time you two met he treated you like shit!” Pete shouted, throwing his arms into the air. 

~ 

_The suburban neighborhood remained lifeless in the night, except for one house which beamed with drunk high schoolers partying off the first day of school.  The music thumped through the house, causing the floor and walls to vibrate._

_Pierce stood in the middle of the kitchen with a red plastic cup in her hand, taking small sips of what she could only assume was some kind of liquor and coke concoction. Looking around she spotted a few friends across the room smiling back at her and started making her way over to them. She walked forward, carefully trying to make her way through the sea of people. She suddenly tripped on a bottle on the floor, causing her to fall forward and land straight into someone_ – _spilling her drink in the process._

_“Watch where you’re going, bitch!” yelled a taller boy, standing at about 6’2. Pierce’s cheeks went red as she realized what had just happened._

_“Shit… sorry...” she spoke, looking for the words to justify her drunken clumsiness._

_“All you stupid fucking girls at this school are the same.” mumbled the guy, rolling his eyes._

_“Hey! Don’t fucking call her names, man! It was clearly an accident!” Pierce looked up at the boy who had just stood up for her. He had jet-black hair, covering most of his face, and wasn’t too much taller than her._

_“Whatever, guy…” said the taller man as he gave up the confrontation and fleeted back into the house party._

_Pierce turned to the black haired guy, “Hey... thanks. You didn’t have to do that, but thanks.” she spoke, grinning at him. “Pierce.” she stated as she reached out her hand for him to shake._

_“Pete… and I’m sorry about that guy, probably had a stick up his ass or something.” he spoke, smiling back as he shook the girl’s hand._

_~_

“Pierce!” Amelia yelled across the hall as she ran towards her best friend with her arms wide open. They collided in a hug that almost made Pierce fall backwards.

“Hey you nerds.” Pete said, greeting Patrick and Amelia.

“Hey. Did you gu-” Patrick started before being interrupted by the deafening ring of the bell just above their heads.

“We should get to class.” Mia spoke. She waved goodbye to the boys before her and Pierce made their way to their next class.

“So what was that about?” Amelia asked, looking at Pierce as they walked

“I don’t know. It’s so fucking stupid. I feel like Pete’s always giving Mike shit. He didn’t do anything to Pete... I don’t understand why he has to get involved.” Pierce said.

Amelia frowned. “Maybe he’s just worried about you?” she asked, trying to supply Pierce with an answer. Pierce couldn’t help but laugh, the thought of Pete actually caring about her was too funny.

“Yeah right. He doesn’t give two shits about me.” Pierce retorted. 

“Boys are just weird.” Mia said with a sigh, trying to comfort Pierce.

- 

Mia and Patrick walked side by side with their trays of today’s lunch of sloppy joes to their usual table. They took their seats next to one another at their table scrawled with graffiti in sharpie and red pen. Mia smirked as she sneakily reached for one of the grapes off her tray and threw it at Patrick’s shoulder. 

“What the hell was that for?” Patrick said, looking at his best friend in confusion.

“That wasn’t me!” Mia said defensively.

“I _just_ saw you throw that grape at me.” Patrick said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mia said with a wide grin.

Patrick shook his head, dismissing Mia’s childish antics. He stealthily picked a grape off of his own tray, pretending to bring it to his mouth before throwing it at the side of her head.

Mia turned to look at him with a shocked expression. She giggled before grabbing a grape off of Patrick’s tray and throwing it at him. Patrick smiled at her and right before he could grab more ammunition from Mia’s lunch, Pete slammed his tray down on the table.

“Jesus. What’s wrong Pete?” Patrick asked.

“These fucking freshmen I swear!” Pete replied in annoyance.

“What happened?” asked Mia.  

“They come up to me asking where shit is all the time. Three times today! Do I look like someone you can fucking approach?” Pete said as he sat down across from Patrick and Mia.

“Kinda.” Patrick responded, which earned a giggle from Mia.

“Shut up, Patrick.” Pete said, glaring at him.

The group looked up as Pierce and her boyfriend, Mike, arrived at the table.

“Fucking great...” Pete mumbled under his breath.

“Be nice.” Mia warned in a low voice.

“What’s up guys?” Pierce said as she and Mike sat down.

“Pete loves the freshmen.” Patrick responded.

“Pete is in love with a freshman.” Mia added with a smile.

“Actually, Mia, Pete is a freshman.” Patrick said, smirking at the girl. Pierce and Mia laughed a little too loud at Patrick’s joke.

“Fuck you guys.” Pete retorted.

“It’s a friday. We should do something.” Mia said.

“Do you guys wanna come over to mine after school? We can order pizza and maybe watch a movie.” Pete suggested.

“Yeah I’d love to.” Mia replied enthusiastically.

“Sure.” Patrick said with a nod.

“I hav-” Pierce started before her boyfriend interrupted her.

“Pierce and I actually have plans tonight.” Mike said, looking at Pete with disdain.

“Actually, Mike. Could I hang out with my friends tonight?” Pierce said, looking up at him.

“Babe, seriously? We’ve be-” 

“Please?” Pierce pleaded. 

“Ok, ok.” Mike said in annoyance, unhappily giving in.

“Thank you.” she spoke, smiling at him. She rested her hand on his cheek before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

 

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

****\-- _1950 words_ \--

 

“Why did you park so far away?” Pierce complained to Pete as the the group of four walked across the highschool parking lot.

“I like the walk… I also don’t want anyone to see my car.” Pete replied shamefully.

“Understandable.” Patrick commented as they approached the beat up white van.

Patrick slid open the van door and stepped back to allow Mia to climb into the back. Patrick climbed in after her and sat next to her on the first row of bench seats. Pete took his place in the driver's seat and Pierce sat beside him in the passenger's.

“Why did you even get this shitty van?” Pierce asked as Pete turned the key in the ignition for the second time, struggling to start the engine.

“It was cheap and I’ve always wanted a van.” Pete replied, giving her a smug look when the engine rumbled to life.

“I hope it snows this year.” Mia said half to herself, looking out the window at the cloudy sky.

“It might.” Patrick said, moving a little closer to her to look at the weather outside–the sun’s light dampened by the cloudy sky.

The four of them talked about bands they like and joked about the school assembly that day on the drive to Pete’s house.

After a 10 minute drive they pulled into the driveway of a small two story house. The wood was a bit chipped and the white paint was peeling. It looked a bit run down, but that made it all the more homey.

They exited the van and Pete led them towards the garage, entering through a side door, the four of them walked down a narrow staircase leading to a basement. It didn’t look like a basement, however. The walls were a dark blue and white shag carpet covered the cement ground. In one corner rested a drumset, guitar, bass, and a few amps. A mattress strewn with sheets and a single pillow sat on the floor in the corner adjacent. In the middle of the room was a couch and a few beanbag chairs surrounding a TV resting on small table with a playstation on the floor below. To the left of the TV sat a mini fridge and a small camping stove.

“Welcome to mi casa.” Pete spoke, extending his arms to pan around the room.

Pierce shivered as she walked around the room, taking a seat on a beanbag chair. “Jeez, why is it so cold in here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, I don’t get heat down here so-” Pete’s words wandered off. He walked to the bed and grabbed a bundle of blankets to drop them on the floor next to the couch.

“I like it.” spoke Mia, taking a seat on the couch.

“Really?” asked Patrick inquisitively, letting his gaze wander around the room.

“Yeah I mean… you did a good job making this not look like a creepy basement.” she said looking at Pete with a smile, Pete smiled back mockingly.

Both of them looked up as they heard Patrick clear his throat. “Yeah, so, what games you got Pete?” Patrick asked as he took a seat next to Mia, peering over at the playstation.

“I’ve got GTA 3, Metal Gear Solid 2, Silent Hill 2, FIFA, and... that’s about it.” Pete shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets

“GTA!” Patrick and Pierce yelled at the same time. Patrick quickly got up to grab a controller while Pierce inserted the disc.

“You wanna go first, Mia?” Patrick asked.

“Eh, I’m not that good. I think I’ll just watch.” Mia smiled, waving away Patrick as he attempted to hand her the controller.

“It’s not too hard, I’ll teach ya.” he smiled, taking a seat next to Mia and giving her the controller.

“Ok so you use this to run… this to shoot… then crouch with… yeah you got it.” Patrick explained, leaning over to look at Mia’s controller.

They passed the controller around for a while, taking turns running around and shooting civilians as Claude. Pete had the controller and wouldn’t pass it as he attempted to rob a bank. Pierce let out an exasperated sigh and looked over at Pete.

“Hey, do you have any beer?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” he spoke, his attention on the game and his eyes glued to the screen. He pressed pause and handed the remote to Patrick. “Yeah, I got some.” he spoke, heading to the mini fridge. He opened the door and pulled out a few cans of beer, throwing one to Pierce. “Anyone else want one?” he asked.

“I’ll take one!” Mia blurted out. Pete raised an eyebrow at the girl as he handed her a beer. Mia quickly glanced at Pierce then at Patrick, popping the can open with a fizz. Hesitantly, she lifted the can to her mouth to take a small sip, instantly scowling.

“You’ll get used to it… Patrick?” he said, extending a can towards his friend.

“I’m good.” he replied.

The three of them continued to drink, cans of beer stacking up as the evening progressed. Pete was officially out of beer, but had two full bottles of vodka remaining. Pierce stood up, almost falling over in the process. She was only tipsy from the beer, but she could definitely feel the effects as she walked to the fridge. She grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and took a swig. She grimaced as the liquid rushed down her throat, leaving a burning sensation. She walked back over to the beanbag to hand the bottle to Pete, watching as he also took a few swigs.

“Mia!” Pierce sang her name, getting the girl’s attention. “You want some?” Pierce asked, pointing to the bottle in Pete’s hand as he held it up in the air.

“Nah, it’s okay. I think I’m drunk enough.” she giggled, hiccuping, then giggling some more.

“Alright, giggles.” Patrick said, smiling at his words. Pete turned to Pierce putting his finger in his mouth pretending to gag himself, causing Pierce to break out in laughter. She grabbed the bottle and took a few more swigs. Before they knew it, the bottle was empty and most of its contents remained inside of Pierce.

“Okay soooooo, Patrick.. You- you know what?” Pierce spoke, her words slurred and barely understandable.

“What?” Patrick asked, laughing as he watched Pierce attempt to form words.

“You know, you know… you know what?” she grinned, holding in a snicker.

“Again, what?” He asked, laughing and shaking his head.

“Chicken butt!” she finally let out, exploding into laughter. Mia and Pete joined in, laughing hysterically in their drunkenness.

After the laughter died down, a somber silence filled the room until finally Mia spoke up. “I’m tired.” she whined, resting her head on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick couldn’t help but smile, his cheeks turning a slight red as Pierce  and Pete looked over at them.

“You guys wanna crash here?” Pete offered, glancing around the group.

“Yeahhh, I don’t think I can make it home in one piece… one pi- one Pierce.” she snickered at herself.

“Oh, Patrick… I feel… God, I feel sick.” Mia said, slightly lifting her head off his shoulder.

“Here let’s go to the bathroom. Pierce, could you get her some water?” Patrick said, helping Mia off the couch and draping her arm over his shoulder.

“Good luck getting her to do anything.” Pete spoke, watching as Pierce attempted to take off her own shoes.

“Nevermind, it’s fine.” He shook his head as he lead a stumbling Mia to the bathroom. Patrick gently placed her on the tile floor before jogging out to grab a cup. He brought the cup back, quickly filling it with tap water.

“Here drink this.” Patrick said as he guided the cup to her lips.

“Patrick I feel- I feel terrible.” Mia complained, holding her stomach with one hand.

“It’ll be ok. I’ll stay here with you.” Patrick said, slowly rubbing her back. Patrick moved back to lean against the wall and pulled Mia closer to him. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his hands through her hair.

“Thank you, Patrick.” Mia said in a quiet voice.

“Of course.” Patrick said, looking down at her with a smile.

“Mia?” he said as he looked down at her again. Mia was out cold, her head pressed against Patrick’s chest and her mouth slightly ajar. Patrick struggled to pick her up without waking her and carried her to the couch.

“Is she… um… Is she okay?” Pete asked, slurring his words.

“Yeah she’s fine. She’s gonna have a terrible hangover though.” Patrick said in a low voice before placing her horizontal on the couch and resting a pillow under her head.

“You think she’s gonna have a bad hangover? Check out this one.” Pete said as he pointed to Pierce who was attempting to pick up a blanket off the ground but kept falling over.

“I was cold… I _am_ colddd. I need one of these… um... w-what are they called?” she asked, pointing down at the blankets.

“Umm… a blanket?” Pete said, giving her a look. Patrick rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket for Mia.

“Yes!” Pierce exclaimed before grabbing the bundle of blankets and stumbling over to the bed.

“Hey! That’s my bed!” Pete exclaimed as he stood up to reclaim his territory.

Patrick ignored his friend’s antics, laid the blanket across Mia, and tucked the sides of it underneath her. Patrick looked at Mia sleeping on the couch, her chest moving up and down with each tiny breath. He couldn’t help but smile at the girl.

He then grabbed another blanket then plopped down onto the beanbag and pulled the cover over himself. Soon after, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

~

_“Are you two tired?” Patrick’s mom asked the toddlers. Patrick and Mia sat on the couch watching cartoons as the adults ate dinner in the other room._

_“Yes Mrs. Stumph.” Mia replied with a yawn. Patrick nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth._

_Patrick’s mom left the room to grab a blanket and by the time she came back the two of them were out cold. They laid side by side on the couch, Patrick’s thumb still stuck in his mouth and Mia’s hand resting on his arm._

~

“We can share the bed if you want.” Pierce shrugged, stumbling slightly and landing on the bed. She grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around herself.

“I’m too drunk to argue.” Pete sighed, falling onto the bed and accidentally landing on Pierce.

“Hey! Move your fat ass!” she groaned, pushing him off of her as he laughed. Finally he settled down, glancing over at Pierce as he spoke.

“You can’t hog the blankets though.” he frowned, pulling the blankets towards him. Pierce turned towards Pete and watched as he drunkenly closed his eyes, reaching his hand behind his pillow.

“Hey, Pete?” she spoke, shaking his shoulder.

“God. What, Pierce?” he asked, turning towards her. The two of them faced each other, barely inches apart. Pete’s breath hitched when his eyes caught her’s and they stared at each other, silently. Taking a shaky breath, Pierce crashed her lips onto Pete’s. Their lips moved in sync to the sloppy, drunk kiss. Pete pulled away as he realized what was happening, leaving a tingling feeling on his lips.

“Pierce-” he tried to say something but nothing came to his mind. He looked back at her in shock and surprise. His mind ran with questions and concerns but none of them made it to his lips. ‘But what about Mike?’ was the most prominent one.

 

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

****\--1375 words--

 

“Ugh. Yeah sorry, babe. We all fell asleep-” Pierce spoke in a groggy voice, a phone held to her ear. Pierce’s voice accompanied by the bright sun caused Pete to rise from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light. At that moment his head started pounding, hard. Groaning, he grabbed a pillow pulling it over his head.

“No, I- no I think I can get a ride home. I’ll make Pete drive me.” she sighed, rubbing her forehead. She was just as hungover as Pete, if not worse. She was just so used to hiding it, it became irrelevant in her conversation.  

“I keep telling you, nothing is going on, nothing happened. Nothing _will_ happen.” she spoke, trying to reassure her boyfriend that everything was fine and, as far as Pierce knew, everything _was_ fine. Pete shuffled, pulling the pillow off of his head, groaning as he looked up at Pierce.

“Alright, Mikey. I’ll call you later. Bye.” she finally hung up, closing her eyes. “Fucking fuck, I’m so fucking hungover.”

Rolling his eyes, he turned towards Pierce. “Yeah, say ‘fuck’ one more time. That will cure your hangover.” he hissed.

“I just- I don’t even remember last night, everything is gone… erased.” she sighed, opening her eyes. Just then a shuffling came from the couch. The two of them looked over at the heap of blankets covering the couch.

“Guys, tone it down. Mia’s still sleeping.” spoke a deep, rough voice. Patrick looked over at the sleeping girl on the couch, smiling. He got up off his spot on the beanbag and sat down on the couch next to Mia. He’d never admit it to his friends, but he loved to watch her sleep. Every once in awhile she would let out tiny snores or her nose would twitch like a bunny’s. Patrick could spend hours watching her sleep. After a few minutes of silence, minus Pete and Pierce bickering in the background, Mia jostled a bit. She squinted her eyes before slowly opening them, giving her eyes time to adjust to the sunlight. She looked up at Patrick above her. He smiled at her, and he watched her as she smiled back.

They’d forgotten where they were for a few moments as the two of them enjoyed eachother’s company in the Saturday morning sunlight. That was interrupted as something soft and fluffy slammed into Patrick’s head, causing him to flinch. Mia sat up to look over at Pete and Pierce, who were staring at them and giving them looks.

“Yeah, so anyway. We should probably get home.” Pierce spoke, slowly getting off of the bed. Every piece of her body felt like crap. She needed a shower and a few more hours of rest.

“You guys ready?” Pete said to the group.

“Fuck yes.” Pierce said, rubbing her head slightly.

The four of them walked back up the narrow staircase and out the side door to Pete’s van. Mia hopped into the passenger's seat next to Pete while Patrick and Pierce sat side by side on the first row of bench seats.

Pete dropped Pierce off first, as she only lived 5 minutes away, then Patrick. Pete pulled into the driveway of Mia’s house and just as she was about to open the door he spoke. “You know what? I want some coffee. You wanna go get some coffee? I need to get some stuff off my chest and… fuck am I hungover.” he said, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” she smiled, re-buckling her seatbelt.  

-

“Really?” Mia spoke, raising an eyebrow at Pete as he pulled into the parking lot of the Peet’s coffee.

"They give me a discount because my name is Pete. If that’s not fucking awesome, I don’t know what is.” Pete grinned, earning a laugh from Mia.

The two of them walked through the double doors, entering the almost empty coffee shop. They stood next to each other in line and chatted and soon ordered their two coffees. Mia got a muffin as well, but Pete was afraid he was going to be sick if he took a bite of anything. After ordering and receiving their drinks, the two of them grabbed a small table next to the window.

“So, what’d you want to talk about?” Mia asked, pouring two sugar packets into her drink at once before taking a bite of her muffin.

“If I tell you, you can’t fucking tell a soul.” Pete warned, taking a sip of his black coffee before cursing as he burnt his tongue.

“And who would I tell exactly?” she asked, laughing a bit with her response.

“Fair enough.” Pete replied, putting his coffee down on the table. “Just for the record… you and Patrick were asleep  when this happened…” Pete paused for a moment. “Pierce and I… we kissed.” Pete quietly spoke as to not bring attention to himself.

“You what!?” Mia practically yelled, choking on her muffin. “How- and what? You know she has a boyfriend! And I thought you two didn’t get along!” she exclaimed in a scolding tone.

Pete shook his head, “No, no. That’s the thing. She- she kissed _me_.” Pete explained, watching as Mia’s eyes went wide.

“Did she explain herself, or anything?” Mia asked the boy frantically, putting her drink down on the table.

“Not exactly… well I don’t remember... it’s a bit fuzzy, but I remember everything about the kiss… I mean how can you forget a kiss like that? It was like nothing I’ve ever fucking felt before, jeez. It may be just because I was pretty damn drunk but I was dizzy afterwards… and I can still feel her lips on mine, like the lack of pressure. I mean is that normal? I’ve never felt that before. I don’t like her like that… or at least I don’t think I do....” Mia could tell by Pete’s voice he was confused and panicked.

“But… wait… are you into her?” Mia asked.

“No. No I don’t think so. I mean I’ve never thought of her like that.” Pete replied.

“Did you guys just kiss? Or...” Mia asked, hoping the answer would be a yes.

“I stopped it before it could go too far. I don’t need fucking Mike coming after me.” Pete sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Okay so, wait. Did Pierce mention it this morning?” she asked, taking another bite of her muffin.

“No… I don’t think she remembers it. I doubt she remembers anything about last night. That’s why I’m talking to you about it, I need input. Shit. I just don’t know what to do.” Pete groaned after he spoke, resting his head on the table. “This hangover doesn’t help.” he mumbled. Mia couldn’t help but smile a little at Pete’s struggles.

“Maybe if you talk to her about it she’ll remember?” Mia suggested, reaching her hand out to pat Pete’s head in an attempt to comfort him.

“I don’t fucking know.” Pete spoke, lifting his head. “I don’t know if I want her to remember. I’m just afraid that everything will become… complicated. I don’t need complicated shit in my life. I’m a simple guy. I have a simple life. Simple.” he spoke, running a hand through his hair.

“Do you want me to talk to her? I don’t know what I would say about last night... but I could ask her how she feels about you?” Mia offered, running her thumb along the smooth styrofoam cup.

“I- I guess… I don’t know… But thanks, by the way. I don’t really get to share this shit with other people.” Pete smiled, picking up his cup once again. “For the record, you can talk to me about whatever… I mean it.” he spoke with a sly smirk.

“What would there be to talk about?” Mia asked, knowing exactly where Pete was headed.

“I don’t know… I mean you and Patrick are so close, I was jus-” Pete started, raising an eyebrow at Mia.

“No, no. Not this again, Pete. Nothing's happening between us.” she clarified.

“Well just last night you guys we-” Pete continued.

“Pete! I said it’s nothing. We’re just friends.” Mia scolded Pete.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Pete spoke, dismissing Mia’s frantic justifications.

 

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

****\--1995 words--

 

“Pierce?” Patrick said from his regular spot beside Pierce. Her eyes were fixed on the notebook on her desk.

“Hold on... let me finish this.” she said as she jotted a few notes down then turned to look at Patrick.

“Are you going to Mia’s Thanksgiving dinner thing tonight?” Patrick asked, watching Pierce tap her pencil against the side of her wooden desk.

“Eh, I’m not really a Thanksgiving person.” she spoke with a shrug, looking down at her feet.

“How can you not be a thanksgiving person? The food is amazing! Plus, you get to be around loved ones.” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know. It’s just- well, I haven’t had the best Thanksgiving experiences.” she mumbled, lightly drawing designs on her desk with her pencil.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! Mia’s gonna make her famous mash potatoes.” he grinned, leaning back in his chair.

“Eh, I don’t know.” she shrugged, looking up at Patrick and erasing the marks she made on the desk.

“Please?” he said with a pout. He made his eyes wide and put his hands together, begging for her give in.

“Fine…” she said in a defeated tone, smiling as Patrick lightly shoved her. Pierce shoved him back, laughing at their childness.

“So, how’s Mike?” Patrick asked, changing the subject.

“He’s doing okay. He broke his arm during football practice the other day.” she frowned.

“Damn. Is he alright?” Patrick asked.

“It’s pretty bad. He was at the hospital yesterday so I visited him but they’re letting him go home today.” Pierce spoke, closing her notebook.

–

As the day progressed, the skies became greyer and the weather became crisper. Clouds filled the air and covered the sun, little beams of light escaping and shining through. In the small kitchen of the light brown house at the end of the road, smells of cinnamon and turkey filled the air. The sound of a buzzer went off as auburn colored hair whisked by the stove.

“Ugh, where’s the oven mitts!?” she mumbled to herself, frantically searching through her kitchen drawers for the pair of oversized mittens. She finally spotted them peeking out from under placemats in one of the drawers.

“Thank god…” she mumbled to herself, slipping the pair on as she walked over to the oven.

She opened the hatch and a puff of hot air escaped from the oven and hit her face. She quickly grabbed the turkey, lifting it from the oven and placing it on the table. She was smiling at the perfectly golden turkey when she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to her front door, opening it to reveal a smiling sandy haired boy holding a plate of yams.

“Those look so good!” she grinned as she spoke, taking the tray from Patrick.

“Thanks. My mom made them.” Patrick laughed, entering the house.

“Well tell your mom she did a great job.” Mia said as she walked back to the kitchen. She rushed over to a boiling pot, turning the heat down, and stirring the contents. Patrick followed in behind her, but immediately stopped as he noticed the messy kitchen. Various foods strewn across the counter and decorations hanging on the walls.

“Jeez, it’s like Thanksgiving exploded in here…” Patrick spoke in awe.

“I don’t have time to clean!” Mia snapped back, grabbing a stick of celery and chopping it into tiny bits.

“Fine, well... Can I at least help?” he offered, looking over at the pie placed on the counter. When he thought Mia was turned away, he quickly grabbed a bit of pie crust and lifted it to his mouth. Mia rushed over and swatted his hand away from his mouth

“Don’t pick at the food!” she exclaimed, watching him pout as the crust bit fell to the floor. “Also, yeah. I could use your help. Can you go stir the cranberry sauce?” she requested, walking back over to the pot. Patrick grabbed the wooden spoon, slowly stirring the homemade sauce.

The two of them rushed around the kitchen, frantically preparing for the other guests to arrive. Mia gave Patrick tasks in between reminding him not to pick at the food.

After another 30 minutes, the pair heard another knock at the door. Mia told Patrick to go get the door as she put the finishing touches on each dish. Patrick rushed to the door and opened it to reveal his dark haired friend.

“Where’s the booze?” Pete asked, stepping past Patrick.

“Good to see you too, Pete.” Patrick laughed, shaking his head and closing the door.

“No alcohol!” yelled a voice from the kitchen.

“Ok, Mom!!” Pete exclaimed sarcastically.

“C’mon, let’s sit down. I’ve been helping Mia out and my feet hurt so bad.” Patrick whined, taking a seat on the couch. Pete followed, sitting down next to Patrick.

“Okay, everything is done.” Mia spoke as she walked into the living, her apron was covered in flour and various other sauces.

“Wow you really do look like a mom.” Pete laughed, earning a glare from Mia. She sat down in the chair across from the two boys.

“Is Pierce coming?” Pete asked, glancing at the pair.

“Yeah. She didn’t seem super excited about it though.” Patrick stated.

“She doesn’t like Thanksgiving.” Mia interjected.

“Yeah, but at least she’s making an effort.” Patrick said.

“Damn the food smells good though.” Pete said, feeling his mouth start to water in anticipation.

The group then heard a couple short knocks on the front door. Mia stood up and took off her apron to greet her friend.

“Pierce! You look so nice!!” Mia exclaimed as she opened her arms, embracing Pierce.

“Thanks.” Pierce smiled as she replied, wrapping her arms around the auburn haired girl.

“Patrick and Pete are here already. I hope you're hungry because I made way too much food!” Mia said with a big grin.

Pierce gave a nod in reply, avoiding eye contact.

“I know you don’t really wanna be here but thank you for coming.” Mia said in a low voice, recognizing her discomfort and giving her a sympathetic smile.

“Thanks Mia.” Pierce said, appreciating her friend’s kindness more than ever.

“Where are your parents?” Pierce asked as the two of them made their way to the living room.

“They’re visiting family in Minnesota for the week. I decided to stay home so I don’t have to miss school. Also because my family is awful.” Mia replied as Pierce took a seat on the couch next to Pete.

“Hey, Patrick? Could you help me set the table and set the food out?” Mia asked, looking at the boy.

“Sure.” Patrick said, starting to stand up.

Pete glanced at Pierce and quickly spoke up. “I can help too!” he interjected.

“No its cool. We got it.” Mia said, pulling Patrick into the hallway.

Mia pulls Patrick by the arm and stops in the hallway once they’re out of sight. “What’re you doing?” Patrick asked in a whisper.

“Shhhhh. It’s cool.” Mia said, leaning towards the doorway to listen in.

Pete sat tensely beside Pierce, suddenly becoming aware of their proximity to each other. He looked down as his feet and felt her eyes on him.

“Ya good?” Pierce said, noticing his obvious discomfort.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” he said, every muscle in his body tense.

“No you’re not. Whats up?” Pierce said, turning her body towards his, unafraid to show concern for her friend. It felt different when they’re alone. Pete panicked for a moment, knowing he couldn’t tell her the real reason he was so flustered in her presence. He searched his mind for an excuse for his behavior, but he didn’t want to lie to her.

“I’ve just been thinking about my future lately. This is my last year and I was just planning on working at Subway or something after I graduate. But last minute I decided to apply to one college and I’m waiting to hear back from them. I’m just nervous and I’m not sure where I’m gonna end up or even what I want to do.” he admitted, his eyes fixed on his feet.

“It’ll be okay, Pete. Any school to turn you down doesn’t deserve you. Besides, no matter where you end up you’re gonna be alright because you’re you.” Pierce spoke as she rested her hand on his leg. He felt a spark ignite at the spot and a single wave run through his body. Goosebumps prickled up on his skin as the shock wave traveled from his chest to his finger tips and toes. For the first time, his eyes moved up to meet hers. She was looking right at him and Pete felt eerily calm in that moment. He found himself helplessly lost in her dark brown eyes. It felt like an eternity before he averted his gaze, though he knew it was only a few seconds.

He finally broke the silence by clearing his throat. “Uh, I- I gotta go take a piss.” he said, stumbling over his words before quickly standing up. He attempted to hide his pink tinted cheeks as he walked towards the doorway.

Mia and Patrick heard Pete’s footsteps quickly approaching them. They quickly, but quietly, made their way to the kitchen.

“What was that about?” Patrick asked in quiet voice, giving Mia a confused look.

“I’ll tell you later.” she said with a sigh.  

Patrick brought each dish and set them on the table one by one, while Mia brought out the cutlery and plates. The food looked beautiful next to the placemats and autumn leaf decorations placed on the table. Patrick brought out the last dish, taking a seat next to Mia when he finished.

“I do have to admit… this looks really good.” Pierce said with a small laugh, walking into the dining room and taking a seat across from Patrick.

After a few minutes, Pete emerged from the bathroom. He made his way to the seat next to Pierce, pulling it out from the table and subtly moving it away from Pierce. He sat down and took a look at the food set before him.

“Alright, let’s dig in!” Mia exclaimed, reaching for the mashed potatoes. Each of them grabbed a generous serving of their favorite dishes, piling the delicious food on their plates until the entire surface was covered. The food available ranged from green beans and mash potatoes to yams and turkey. Finally they began eating and delicious tastes filled their mouths, leaving their tastebuds contempt.

“Oh my god.” Patrick exclaimed as the sweet flavor of candied yams filled his mouth.

The first few minutes of eating were silent, partially because of Pete and Pierce’s interaction moments before and partially because no one wanted to stop eating. Soon the plates began to look empty, and everyone reached for seconds of Mia’s decadent cooking.

“Hey, did you guys hear that the White Stripes is going to release a new album?” Patrick asked, recalling to something he’d read earlier in magazine.

“Yeah, I’m so psyched.” Pierce replied, dropping another glob of mashed potatoes on her plate. “I hope this means they’ll tour because that’d be such a rad show.” she smiled, reaching for the brussel sprouts.

“You know who I want to see tour?” spoke Pete, butting into the conversation “Metallica. I’ve heard they’re amazing live.” he continued, shoving a forkful of turkey into his mouth.

“Not as amazing as No Doubt” grinned Mia, leaning back in her chair.

“You’re fucking wrong. No Doubt is shit, Tony Kanal is one of the worst bassists I’ve ever heard.” Pete spoke, shaking his head.

“Can’t be worse than you!” Patrick exclaimed earning a laugh from Mia and Pierce. Pete grimaced, taking a sip of his water.

The four of them continued to joke and laugh all night. They thoroughly enjoyed Mia’s wonderful cooking and even managed to save room for dessert. Before they realized it, the bright sun had fallen past the horizon and darkness took over.

 

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

\-- _2445 words_ \--

The four friends left their plates clean and their stomachs full. After a dessert of pumpkin pie and ice cream, they headed outside to Mia’s small backyard and started a small fire in a pit. They sat around the fire on camping chairs with blankets wrapped tight around them. They watched their breath disappear into the crisp air in puffs of white as they talked and joked. Mia grabbed some marshmallows and skewers from the kitchen. The group enjoyed their delicious treats and made fun of Patrick who struggled to keep his marshmallows from catching on fire. 

After a while, they put the fire out and Pete and Patrick went home. Pierce decided to spend the night so Mia lent her an oversized shirt and sweatpants for PJs. The two of them made their way to Mia’s bedroom, Pierce sat cross legged on the bed facing Mia who laid next to her.

“Ok. So what was that with Patrick earlier?” Pierce asked, knotting her long hair into a messy bun. 

“What? What’re you talking about?” Mia asked, turning on her side to face her friend.

“When you asked Patrick to help you set the table and stuff and Pete offered to help and you and Patrick ran off. What was up with that?” Pierce questioned Mia.

“Oh that was nothing. I was just flustered.” Mia claimed, feigning innocence. “No but what’s up with you and Pete lately?” Mia asked, quickly changing the subject.

“What do you mean?” Pierce inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“You guys have just been weird lately.” Mia said, glad Pierce had forgotten her original question.

“Really? How?” Pierce asked.

“He’s been acting different. He seems more distant and quiet than usual. I thought it might’ve been something going on between you two. I mean I know you guys haven’t gotten along perfectly in the past.” Mia explained.

“Huh. No we’re not fighting or anything. He told me he’s nervous about his future and stuff.” Pierce said.

“I don’t know. It seems like something more… Whatever. Pete's a weird kid.” Mia said.

“Yeah… There's always something up with him.” Pierce looked down at her feet. “Do you fucking remember Mrs. Reid’s class?” she said out of the blue, looking back up at her friend.

“7th grade science class? How could I forget?” Mia said with a smile. “Isaac Walder was in that class.”

“Holy shit I had the biggest crush on him.” Pierce said with a laugh.

“Everyone did.”

“We became friends in that class.” 

~

_ “Anna and Richard. Isabella and Julia. Pierce and Amelia…” the teacher read from a list of assigned partners for the project. _

_ The black haired girl looked around the room until her eyes met her partner’s. Mia immediately felt her stomach drop. She didn’t know this girl at all. Mia prefered to avoid anyone she wasn’t familiar with. She was comfortable with her small group of friends. _

_ “Everyone go sit with your partner and you can start working.” Mrs. Reid said from the front of the large classroom. _

_ After a few seconds of awkward eye contact and internal debate, Pierce stood up and made her way over to Mia’s desk.  _

_ “Hey partner.” Pierce said confidently. _

_ “Hi.” Mia said meekly. _

_ “How far from is your house from school?” Pierce asked the shy girl. _

_ “Not that far.” Mia replied. _

_ “Cool. I live super far so we can work on the poster at your house.” Pierce said. “Does this weekend work? Friday after school?” _

_ “Sure.” Mia said with a shy smile. She was glad this girl was being so talkative and kind. _

~

“Do you remember all those CDs I had?” Mia said, looking around her room and remembering what it used to look like.

“Yeah! And your walls were purple too.” Pierce commented, looking at Mia’s now navy blue walls.

~

_ “Holy shit you have a lot of CDs” Pierce said, taking a seat in front of Mia’s CD rack and flipping through the albums. _

_ “Yeah.” Mia said with a nervous laugh. “I’m really into girl punk bands.” _

_ “That’s awesome…  I never would’ve guessed.” Pierce said. “Oh I love this album.” she said, pulling out a CD. _

_ “Do you want me to put it on?” Mia asked. _

_ “Fuck yeah.” Pierce said as Mia took the CD from her and put it in the player. Pierce stood up and held her hand out to Mia as the music started. “May I have this dance?” she asked jokingly. _

_ “Oh… I don’t know. I’m not a very good dancer.” Mia said with a shy giggle. _

_ “Come on!” Pierce said, starting to move in time to the music. _

_ Mia smiled and felt her courage building up as she watched the girl dance. Pierce grabbed both of Mia's hands and started to jump around. After a few moments, Mia gave in and started jumping around with the girl. When the song ended the girls flopped onto the bed, breathing heavy and exhausted. _

_ “You ready to start this project?” Mia asked, looking to her right to lock eyes with Pierce. _

_ “Fuck yeah.” Pierce said with a big smile. _

~

“Are we almost there?” whined Patrick from the passenger's seat, turning his head to look at his childhood friend.

“It’s a three hour drive Patrick. It’s only been half an hour.” Mia said from the driver's seat, not taking her eyes off the road. Pete was spread out on the last row of seats in his beat up van trying to sleep. Pierce sat in the first row of seats, looking out the window and drowning out the world with her headphones.

“The snow this season is insane. The slopes are gonna be awesome.” Pete said to the group.

“This is our first vacation together guys!” Mia said excitedly.

“I just wanna get to the cabin already. I’m starving.” Patrick whined again.

“Well then you can go grocery shopping with me when we get there… And cook dinner.” Mia said with a smile.

“Fine but I’m making mashed potatoes.” 

“Deal.” Mia grinned. 

“I’m so glad it’s winter break. I’ve had a shit ton of homework recently. It’s so nice to relax and do nothing.” Pierce sighed, changing the subject. 

“I know... remember when everyone said that junior year would be the hardest year? I didn’t actually believe it till now.” Mia spoke as she signaled and changed lanes. 

“Oh my god. I’ve had so many essays it’s crazy… and plus when we get back we have to actually start thinking about the SATs.” Patrick remarked.

“Yeah, senior year is great. I haven’t had to try at all.” Pete smirked resting his hand behind his head. 

The group continued to talk, sleep, and listen to music as they made their way up the snowy, windy road to the cabin. Soon they arrived to the run-down cabin. The wood was chipping off the side and the glass windows had tiny spiderweb cracks. The door had clearly been kicked down before, because it looked like someone lazily hammered pieces of wood onto the bottom of the door; the nails even stuck out. 

“Thank god.” Pierce groaned, stretching as she exited the car. 

“This place is piece of shit. C’mon Mia!” Pete groaned, practically falling out of the van. 

“It’s the best we could afford. I’m sure the inside isn’t that bad…” she smiled as she got out, trying to make the best out of the situation. 

The four of the grabbed their bags then headed to the front door. Mia searched for the key under the doormat and surely enough it was there, as the owner had told her over the phone. After multiple attempts to unlock the door she was finally successful, swinging the door open. 

Mia’s predictions were correct. The inside was beautifully decorated and felt very homey. The couch sat in front of the fireplace, with a small coffee table sitting between the two, a few stacked magazines sitting on top. A small counter, a few cupboards, a fridge, and a stove made up the quaint kitchen. A door to a bathroom with a small square shower was in the hallway off the living room. The two bedrooms sat across from each other further down the hallway.

“We call the big room!” Pierce exclaimed, running towards the first room. She opened the door, then quickly made her way to the next room, trying determine which one was that was the bigger room. 

“Losers.” Mia smirked, sticking her tongue out at the two boys. On the car ride up, Pierce and Mia decided they would share a room and Patrick and Pete would share the other. 

“This is so sick.” Pierce smiled, leaving the room she’d chosen. 

“I think I’m gonna go unpack. I hate living out of my suitcase.” Mia spoke, bringing her suitcase into their room and shutting the door. 

“Yeah, I’mma take a nap. I’m beat.” Pete spoke with a yawn. 

“You barely drove! You slept the whole way up here. And it’s your fucking van!” Pierce exclaimed, shaking her head. 

“I drive that damn thing all the time. I deserve a break.” Pete said, walking into his and Patrick’s room and shutting the door. 

Mia soon stepped out of her room, after she finished unpacking. She was about to ask Patrick if he wanted to go find a grocery store close by with her, but stopped herself as she heard Pierce’s words.

“ I love your shirt... it really brings out your eyes. ” Mia heard Pierce say to Patrick. Mia peeked around the corner to see Pierce and Patrick sitting on the couch, Pierce’s hand resting on his chest. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she walked out into the room.

“Oh, hey Mia. Done packing?” Pierced asked, glancing towards Mia. 

“Yeah… uh, Pierce can I talk to you for a second?” Mia asked, crossing her arms. Pierce smiled and got up to follow Mia into the bedroom. She watched as Mia slammed the door shut, causing Pierce to jump. 

“So, what’s up?” Pierce asked wearily, taking a seat on the bed. 

“We’ve been friends forever, Pierce. I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Mia frowned, arms still crossed. 

“What are you talking about?” Pierce asked, giving Mia an awkward half smile. 

“I just- I know what’s going on. Honestly it’s so immature that you didn’t tell me. I thought we were best friends!” Mia exclaimed. 

“I don’t fucking know what you’re talking about Mia. God! You can be such a drama queen sometimes.” Pierce spoke, rolling her eyes. She was getting sick of being sympathetic to Mia’s riddles. 

“I’m not being a drama queen.” Mia scoffed. “I thought you valued our friendship and respected me but clearly I was wrong!” 

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re my best friend Mia! You know that. I’m offended that you would even question that.” Pierce said, staring into Mia’s eyes.

Mia opened her mouth to reply, but closed it after a second. She broke eye contact with Pierce for the first time and looked down at the wooden floor.

“Whatever. I don’t know what I did. If you’re not gonna tell me, fine. But I don’t wanna deal with your fucking drama. You can go and find another fucking roommate.” Pierce spat out, exiting the room and slamming the door behind her. 

“Pierce, what’s going on?” Patrick asked in a concerned tone as she entered the room, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t fucking know. Why don’t you ask that moody bitch in there?” Pierce muttered, grabbing her bag by the doorway. “And by the way, there’s no way I’m spending the night with Mia while she’s acting this way. So you can go ahead and take my spot.” Pierce spoke, walking towards the room Pete was sleeping in. She opened the door and turned on the lights, causing a groggy Pete to sit up on the bed. 

“What the fuck?” Pete asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m sharing a room with you tonight. Mia and I are in a fight about god knows what.” Pierce sighed, taking a seat on the bed. She dropped her bag on the floor, burying her face in her hands. 

“Well, what did you do?” Pete asked, rubbing his forehead. The room stayed silent for a few moments. Pete waited for Pierce to reply with something snarky or bitchy, like she usually did. Instead all he heard were tiny whimpers and sniffles coming from Pierce. It initially startled him… he had never heard Pierce cry before. 

“I- I don’t know what I did.” Pierce spoke with a raspy voice as a few tears ran down her face. “She’s mad at me for some reason and I don’t know what I did. She’s my best friend. I don’t want her to hate me.” 

“C’mon… she doesn’t hate you.” Pete tried to reassure Pierce. He crawled across the bed and took a seat next to Pierce. 

“You should have heard the shit she was saying! She was so angry and upset and saying she ‘thought we were best friends’ and stuff and I don’t even understand why.” Pierce said through her tears, her cheeks heating up from crying. 

“She probably doesn’t hate you… she… maybe she’s mad about something else and taking it out on you?” Pete said, trying to comfort her. He hesitantly reached his hand around her and rubbed her shoulder. Pete has never been good at comforting people, but he was trying his best. 

Pierce buried her face into Pete’s shoulder and continued to cry. He sat there frozen but managed to keep rubbing her shoulder. After a few minutes Pierce lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

“Thanks for calming me down. I would’ve never thought you could actually make me feel better… we’ve never really gotten along.” she said, letting a small laugh escape her mouth. 

“We’ve had our ups and downs.” Pete spoke, smiling at Pierce. 

“Yeah, exactly. Plus I don’t really care about you.” she said jokingly, but Pete’s expression turned dark.

“Weird you say that… considering you kissed me and all.” Pete muttered under his breath.

“Wait... what?” Pierce asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

“Oh. Nothing.” Pete replied.

“No. What did you say?” Pierce repeated. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Pete spoke, looking away. 

“Did you just say we kissed?” Pierce asked, moving away from Pete’s hold. “Pete!” Pierce exclaimed when he refused to reply. “PETE!!” she yelled again, looking directly at him. 

“Fine! Fine! We kissed! I mean… you kissed me. The night you guys all came over to my place and we got fucking wasted… you and I shared a bed and you kissed me. You fucking kissed me, alright!?” Pete confessed.

**End of Chapter 5**   



End file.
